


Motion Sensor Fail

by scarletsptember



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Vampire!Sid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsptember/pseuds/scarletsptember
Summary: The thing about being a vampire in the modern world is it’s an inconvenience. Well, immortality is a plus but the things humans take for granted, Sid really wished someone would invent vampire friendly technology.  Hell, vampires could play professional sports why couldn’t automatic doors detect his presence?





	

 

            One

            Automatic lights drove Sid absolutely insane. Being early into the locker rooms meant he was stuck fumbling around in the dark until someone else decided to show up. It wasn’t really fumbling. He could see but it’d be nice not to be blinded when the lights actually came on. Going from dark to light always made his eyes burn. But there were perks to it.

            “Sure is a good idea?” Geno asked as Sid tucked himself into the corner over by Flower’s stall. Flower was coming in early for goalie drills and Sid was finally going to get him back. There was enough junk that Flower wouldn’t immediately notice him.

            “It’s the best idea, Geno.” Sid muttered as he slipped into place and got Geno to place a few odd and ends to help disguise his presence.

            “Flower stake you, not my fault.” Geno rolled his eyes as he shoved a hockey stick right in Sid’s face. He pointed at Sid. “Stay still.”

            “You fucker, I know how automatic lights works. They’re the bane of my existence.”

            Geno laughed, “Just like mirrors, and sliding doors and soap dispensers and the sun.”

            “I don’t complain that much!” Sid shooed Geno out the locker room and waited quietly until the lights went out. He grinned as he waited for Flower. It didn’t take much longer. Flower came in the locker room humming to himself, knowing no one was going to be there. He tossed his toque on the shelf and started to get changed. Sid was having the hardest time not laughing and he waited until Flower bent down to take his pants of when he burst out of the mess with a roar.

            Flower tripped over his pants and face planted on the floor with a shriek. “What the fuck, Sid?”

            Sid dropped to the floor laughing, holding his stomach. “Your face. That was priceless.”

            “I’ll show you priceless you dick.” Flower grumbled as he got to his feet.

            “Was priceless.” Geno grinned as he slipped in the locker room and moved across the room to grab his phone. He stopped the recording and played it back. Laughing loudly at Flowers reaction. “Gonna put this on internet. Too good not to.”

 

            Two                                    

            Sid sometimes forgets he’s a vampire. He gets so into the hockey headspace and what’s going on around him that he doesn’t pay attention to what kind of doors he’s going to be walking through. Usually he can time it well enough that he can slip through automatic doors with one of the other guys. It’s something about the motion detectors that can’t detect vampires. He might have been a little too into a text conversation he was having with Taylor that he slowed down just enough that the door closed. Sid was laughing at Taylor’s latest debacle when he slammed right into the door. His nose smashed against the door and if he were human he’d have a knot the size of Jupiter on his forehead. He grabbed his phone and looked up to see the guys doubled over in laughter.

            “Yeah, very funny.” Sid rolled his eyes and gestured towards the door. When no one moved to open the door Sid put his hands on his hips as he waited. Phil made to move and Sid mouthed, ‘thank you’ and Phil grinned as he rocked back.  “Oh you shit.”

            That just made them laugh even harder.  Sid rolled his eyes and paced back and forth in front of the doors waiting for someone to walk through but stopped with a grin. It took some work but he could trick the motion sensors. He darted off to the sidewalk and grabbed a handful of leaves. He dropped them in front of the door much to the amusement of everyone inside who was watching him. He moved back to the sidewalk before running past the doors fast enough the leaves swirled and tricked the doors into opening.

           

            Three

            Sid was standing outside of Geno’s house glaring at Ovi. “Would you just tell Geno that I’m here?”

            “Why don’t you tell him yourself?” Ovi grinned wide as he leaned against the doorjamb.

            Sid looked over Ovi’s shoulder and knew it would be a while before Geno realized he was at the door. There were too many Russians for Geno to be paying attention to the front door and to remember he had to invite Sid in to his new place.  Sid raised his voice and yelled over Ovi’s shoulder. “Geno!”

            Ovi shook his head, “Can’t hear you, they in kitchen. Food and drink.”

            “Alexander, would you please tell Geno I’m here?” Sid asked politely.

            Ovi tilted his head in thought before shrugging a shoulder. “You know the rules if you want me to be messenger.”

            Sid grimaced before pasting a disgusted smile on. “Sasha, oh greatest werewolf that ever wolfed, would you please tell Sir Geno that his vampire guest has arrived.”

            “Well, since you say so nicely.” Ovi turned around and yelled. He reached out and tapped Sid's nose. "Your sun screen is showing. Geno your vampire is here!”

            “Sid!” Geno yelled before he rushed to the foyer and reached for Sid. “Come in, come in. Ignore smelly wolf. Artemi here!”

            “Just because he can do magic doesn’t make him better than me!” Ovi shouted as Geno tugged Sid into the kitchen where Artemi was doing bar tricks rather than actual magic.

 

            Four

            Sid had giving up on the automatic lights, sink faucets or soap dispensers in the bathroom. There was no point. He had his Germ-X and he could see. So he just did his business like usual. It wasn’t like he needed to see himself in the mirror anyway. He stood next to the sink as his hands dried. He stilled completely as he recognized Horny’s gate and it was too good an opportunity to pass up.  Horny’s senses were shit on land and after the door incident, well, Sid had to get him back. He slipped into the second stall knowing that’s where Horny would go. The lights flicked on and Sid squinted his eyes for a second before the door swung open and Horny jumped back with a screech.

            “Mother fucking vampires!” Horny had his hand against his heart.

            Sid stepped out and patted Horny on the cheek as he stepped around Horny and headed out of the bathroom. “Good to see you too.”

 

            So yeah, being a vampire had its ups and downs but Sid had started figuring out what those ups were thanks to the guys.


End file.
